Echoes of the Past Tale 1: Frodo's Tears
by Mybilbo
Summary: A childhood memory of Frodo's part one is up part two coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Echoes of the Past  
Tale 1  
  
A/N: I will be doing a tale for the four hobbits. What these tales are about is the hobbits childhood. Right now I will be writing about Frodo.  
Next will be Sam so be sure to look for that.  
  
Frodo's tears  
  
Part 1 of 2  
  
"I just don't understand it, Prim." Drogo Baggins said one fine morning in Brandy Hall. "How can that boy sleep away the day?" Primula, a beautiful lass with shimmering brown hair and eyes that sparkled like sapphires, stopped drying a breakfast dish and peered up at him. Her eyebrows rose.  
  
"You really shouldn't be talking, my dear." She teased. "He got it from you." Drogo wrinkled his nose at her. His green eyes looked into hers.  
  
"No, I guess I shouldn't talk." He got up from his chair and brushed the crumbs off his lap. "I have to go now, to make some arrangements for tonight. I'll be back soon. Make sure sleepyhead is up by the time I get back." Drogo stepped out of the Hall and into the hot and humid air.  
  
At that same instant, Frodo came into the kitchen, fully dressed. Most hobbits in Brandy Hall gossiped about Frodo being an elf, for he was leaner and more fragile then the other boys. He also had a paler complexion, which made his beautiful blue eyes stand out under his messy brown hair. He smiled warmly and ran over to his mother to give her a hug. She embraced him tightly.  
  
"Hullo mamma!" He said cheerfully. "Where's da?"  
  
"He went to make some plans for tonight." Frodo's eyes searched hers for an answer.  
  
"Tonight? What's going on tonight?"  
  
"Well, tonight me and your father are going on a privet boat ride." She picked the lad up and set him on a chair then knelt down beside it. "Just for some time alone." Frodo's usual smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Does that mean...you don't love me? Is that why you're going away?" Prim stared at her son, shock stretched across her face. She took him into her arms and rocked back and forth on her knees.  
  
"No! I love you with all my heart! You know that!" Her face relaxed. "What on this earth made you think of such a thing?" He shrugged his shoulders and his smile returned to his face.  
  
"I don't know mamma. Maybe its because you've never been away from me." She got to her feet, straightening out her flowered dress.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to think such thoughts, alright?" Frodo shook his curly head up and down so wildly he fell off the chair he was perched on. Prim chuckled.  
  
"Now run along, dear. I have work to do around the Hall. But don't stray too far!" Frodo gave his mother a firm salute and marched out the door.  
  
The sun was bright that morning. It shone upon the leaves and grass that grew freely around Brandy Hall. The air was sticky and hot. Frodo shuffled along the dirt road that lead into the forest, picking up smooth stones as he went. But when he was stooping down to get another, he stopped dead. He smelt something in the air. Something sweet, and delicious.  
  
'Mushrooms!' A little thought in his head screamed. Frodo would give anything, even his own arm, to get at least a dozen of them. And he did risk his own arm at times too. For if he was caught, the dogs might grab a hold of it and pull it right off. But he didn't care about any silly nightmares right now. Frodo was hungry for mushrooms. His nose was practically pulling him towards the scent now. It was leading him off the path and into the wilder side of Buckland.  
  
A cornfield lay in front of him. How he had got there he did not know, but he did know whom the cornfield belonged to. He jerked his head from left to right in fear.  
  
'Let's just hope the dogs aren't out.' He thought, still peering over his shoulder. The air was still, and billowing clouds loomed in the sky overhead. It had gotten dark over the last hour. Rain would come soon.  
  
Still, Frodo was determined to get at least one mushroom, just before the downpour (that would come shortly afterwards). He made his way slowly through the cornfield. He had been through this particular cornfield many times. So many times in fact that there was a beaten path made out of his footprints leading up to Farmer Maggot's mushroom patch.  
  
In the distance, he heard thunder rumble softly. 'The storm is getting closer.' He thought as he pushed back the cornstalks gently. The corn had grown over his head already, so it was difficult to maneuver through. Then he stepped on something that made a soft crunch. He lifted his foot and saw that underneath, was a crushed mushroom.  
  
"Looks like Maggot dropped this one." Frodo said aloud, glancing around for more. And there was more! It was a trail of mushrooms! 'Maggot must have picked them first, then went to inspect the corn.' Frodo quickly picked up them and stored them in a basket made out of his un-tucked shirt. Soon he had seven. Seven!  
  
"Amazing! I didn't know Maggot could be so clumsy." He exclaimed with a big grin. A dog howled not to far away from where he was standing. Frodo scanned the corn for a moving figure. Fear was slapped onto his face. Then he crouched down and crawled back the way he came, listening for footfalls of any kind with his keen ears. He never let go of the mushrooms.  
  
After he crawled half of the way, Frodo got up and walked. The dogs would have found him by then. Now he whistled a song he heard once from his dad, not worrying what would befall him. There was a crack of thunder overhead. That was what started the rain. It came in sprinkles at first then the drops turned to a blinding sheet. Frodo hid under a willow tree (even though it was not the smartest idea, it was the only shelter out of the rain) and began examining the mushrooms he so neatly collected.  
  
The rain finally slowed down to a sprinkle again after about five minutes. By then Frodo was down to four mushrooms. He stood and came out of his shelter.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Baggins." A harsh voice from behind called. Frodo did not need to look to see who it was. "What have you got there, my lad?" Farmer Maggot asked, ambling over to him.  
  
"Nuh-nothing! I don't have a thing!" Frodo stuttered attempting to hide the vegetables. Maggot whipped him around and watched as the mushrooms drop to the ground. Frodo winced and peered up at Maggot with his blue eyes.  
  
"Nuh-nothing, eh?" Maggot raised his arm and gave Frodo a good slap on the face. Frodo fell down instantly, holding his cheek. "Let that be a warnin' to ya! Don't you dare go stealin' my mushrooms again! But to keep you away..." Maggot let out a high-pitched whistle. Grip, Fang and Wolf were instantly at his side, baring their fangs.  
  
"See this lads?" He said to his dogs. "Next time you see this young varmint on my land again you can eat him! Now...SEE HIM OFF!" At those words the dogs immediately started to dart towards Frodo. Frodo jumped up and broke into a sprint for Brandy Hall, not looking back.  
  
The dogs were gaining on him. They were right on his heels. He could feel them try to nibble at his feet as he dashed between trees and bushes trying to loose them. The ground was still wet and muddy. Frodo saw Brandy Hall. Making a mad dash to it, he slipped into a big puddle and was covered with dripping muck. He didn't bother getting up for he knew the dogs would be right on him anyways. Getting ready for the worst, Frodo closed his eyes tight. Then a familiar voice bellowed from above him.  
  
"GET! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" It was his dad. Frodo opened his eyes in time to see the dogs snort and skulk slowly away. Drogo held his child tight in his arms.  
  
"Frodo! Are you all right? Are you hurt at all?" Frodo just nodded and threw his arms around him and cried.  
  
"Shhh. I'm here now. I won't leave you."  
  
A/N: what a crappy ending but oh well! There will be more ppl! Next is part two! I hoped you liked this one because it's my second fic. Disclaimer: I own nothing 


	2. Echoes of the past Tale 1 Frodo's Tear...

Echoes of the past  
Tale 1  
  
Frodo's tears  
  
Part 2 of 2  
  
A/N: The continued story of Frodo! YIPPIE!! So nobody gets confused, Frodo is at the age of 12. Read and enjoy!  
  
"Why did you go into Farmer Maggot's field, Frodo?" Drogo Baggins questioned his still shocked son. Frodo peered up at him with tears filling the rims of his eyes.  
  
"I'm suh-sorry, da. It's juh-just...just..." His voice cracked. He didn't mean for his father to get so upset with him. They were sitting on a little mahogany table now, in the Hall, across from each other. His dad's eyes pierced his own, making Frodo turn his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Just what, Frodo?" Drogo pressed. His son had always been good, or so he thought. But after this little incident with the mushrooms, he didn't know what to think.  
  
"It's just that I-I smelled some mushrooms and I just couldn't help myself da! You might think that's a stupid reason for straying off the path in the middle of the rainstorm but I..." Drogo had had enough.  
  
"Frodo Baggins! Do you know how much your mother and I worried about you today? I gathered everyone from Brandy Hall to go search for you! As for your mother, she cried her heart out. For you! And I..." He stopped. Frodo had his curly head lowered. His little body shook with sobs. Drogo felt a wave of quilt sweep over him.  
  
"I'm suh-suh-sorry da!" Frodo lifted his head from his chest. His sapphire eyes poured buckets of tears it seemed. "I didn't m-mean for mamma to cry!" He stuck his palms into his eyes and wept again.  
  
Drogo got up from his chair and knelt down next to his son, who was taking in gasps of breath. He put his hand gently on the boys shoulder and began to rub up and down.  
  
"Now, now. Don't be upset. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Frodo. But you can't make us worry so." Frodo removed his palms from his eyes and gazed at his father with red eyes. Drogo felt a tug on the side of his mouth as a little half smile formed upon his face. "You know...I used to sneak mushrooms too."  
  
Frodo's eyes widened. "You did?" The surprise expressed in his voice made Drogo laugh.  
  
"Don't sound so astounded! I think that's where you got your sneaking abilities from." He gave Frodo a wink and gathered him into his arms. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I promise you that." He whispered as he hugged the hobbit boy.  
  
"I love you da."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The rest of the afternoon rolled on without much event. The air was cool and crisp again from the rain. The puddles that were standing on the gravel in pools were nearly gone.  
  
Frodo was setting out teacups for his family's daily afternoon tea when Rory Brandybuck burst through the door with a giant grin spread across his tan face. Rory was the head of the Hall. Though a very nice hobbit, he did get on peoples nerves every so often. He strode over to Frodo, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Hullo, Frodo!" He greeted him with a hardy slap on the back. Frodo stumbled forward. "Well keep your balance lad! Ha! Don't want you fallin' all over the place" He helped Frodo gain his footing. "Well lad, I heard about the fine adventure you had today! Don't you be doin' any of that stuff again anytime soon! Ha Ha! Where's your mum?"  
  
Frodo gave him a queer look. "She's in her room, taking her rest. I don't think she wants to be..."  
  
"Oh! Then I won't be botherin' her then. Just tell 'er that the boat will be ready at about seven o' clock. Did you get all that lad?" Frodo nodded, wincing at how loud Rory spoke. Rory then took his leave.  
  
"Mamma?" Frodo whispered as he tiptoed into her room. Primula was lying on her bed with her arm behind her head, eyes opened.  
  
"Yes, dear?" She sat up and leaned against the wall behind her bed.  
  
"Rory said that the boat for tonight will be ready at seven. Oh and tea is ready."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right out."  
  
The evening of the boat ride finally came. Drogo and Prim rushed about the Hall, questioning Frodo what they should wear or if this looks right or 'Do you think she'll like this?'  
  
Now Frodo, getting sick of his parents fussing about, stated,  
  
"Why don't you two just go with your everyday clothes? It's just a boat ride!" They stared at him in astonishment, and then soon realized that he was right. Prim changed back into her flowered blue dress and Drogo changed into his brown pants and a white shirt topped off with a brown jacket.  
  
"Thank goodness for Frodo!" Drogo exclaimed, picking up his son and twirling him around. Frodo shrieked in delight. He gave him a great big hobbit hug and set him down. Prim kissed Frodo hard on the cheek and also gave him a hug.  
  
"Now, behave for your cousins alright? No hunting for more mushrooms." Frodo beamed. They both gave him one last hug and kiss then headed out the round door. Frodo followed after them.  
  
"Be careful mum and da!" He shouted. They turned back and waved then headed down to the river.  
  
"I-I don't believe it! It just couldn't happen! Not to them!"  
  
"Aye, I didn't believe it me self, but I'm afraid that it is true." Frodo, who was wide-awake, listened with his ear to his door. He had heard the worried tones early that morning and was wondering what his cousin and Rory were talking about.  
  
"When did it happen?" Rory asked.  
  
"Late last night." One of his cousins answered.  
  
"Have they found them yet?"  
  
"No not yet. But I think it's best that they don't, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Aye, I do. But what about the boy? What do we tell him?" Frodo opened his door a crack so he could hear better. Though he was starting to think he did not want to hear the rest.  
  
"Nothing, for now. Let him sleep. We will tell him when he wakes." Frodo was now feeling a lump inside his throat. His eyes filling up with hot tears. 'No! No! Not them!' His thought shouted, denying the horrifying fact rising into mind.  
  
After his cousin and uncle had left the room, Frodo stepped out of his room and ran out the door. Gray clouds blocked the sun that morning. It had rained again that previous night. When Drogo and Prim set out for their boat ride.  
  
Frodo went to the river and crouched down onto the wet sand.  
  
"You said you wouldn't leave me!" He bellowed at the sky. "You promised da! YOU PROMISED!" He fell on his knees and wept. "Mamma...da...why did you leave me?" he whispered weakly and covered his face with his hands. He drowned out the sound of the swift river and lay down on the beach, and then he saw no more.  
  
"FRODO! WHERE ARE YOU? FRODO!" Rory wailed. Frodo had gone missing, just like his parents. 'He must have overheard me this morning.' He figured in his head. 'Now I've lost all three of them!'  
  
"Rory Brandybuck! What on earth has become of Frodo?" a kindhearted voice sounded from behind. Rory quickly turned and saw an old man in a gray robe and a pointed hat.  
  
"Gandalf! Thank goodness! We can't find Frodo!"  
  
"What has happened?" Gandalf's eyes lost their sparkle when Rory told him about the missing hobbit.  
  
"Well...Primula and Drogo died last night. In a boating accident." Rory chocked. He couldn't say anymore. Gandalf instantly went to look for the lad. Frodo wouldn't have gone to far. He searched around the Hall, in trees and anywhere a fragile hobbit like Frodo could hide. He had known Frodo most of his life so Gandalf knew he was very excellent at hiding. Finally he remembered what Rory said. 'In a boating accident.' Gandalf rushed as fast as he could to the river.  
  
Gandalf's heart nearly sank to his toes when he saw the lad lying on the sand. He picked up Frodo and held him close. He was shivering.  
  
"Frodo," he spoke with a calm, gentle voice. "Can you hear me?" Frodo's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"G-Guh-Gandalf!" He cried. "I-is everyone luh-looking for m-me?" Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Yes, they want you to come home." Frodo's eyes rolled back in his head as he started to pass out from the cold  
  
"H-Home? I-I don't have a h-home anymore. My p-parents are..."  
  
"Dead...I know."  
  
"Huh-how can I live a n-normal life, now that they are guh-gone?" Frodo stuttered.  
  
"You will live a normal life. Though your parents will not be here to see it, they will always be proud of what you will become. They will always be in your heart." Frodo gave Gandalf a tender smile, tears still falling from his eyes, then fell into a deep sleep, which he would awake from the next morning.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N:wow! That was long. I'm sorry if I got a little sloppy at the end, I finished this story at 2 o clock in the morning. Being 14, I am not used to staying up that late. I hoped you all liked this story. The next Tale will be a moment in Sam's childhood. 


End file.
